John Matrix
Colonel John Matrix (retired) is the main protagonist of the 1985 American action movie, Commando. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Dutch Schaefer vs. John Matrix (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * John Rambo History John Matrix served in the United States military as a colonel in the Special Forces unit, Delta Force, though he is now retired. A deposed South American dictator wanted Matrix to assassinate an opponent of his, and arranged to have mercenaries kidnap his daughter, so as to force him to comply. After killing the man that was to accompany him on his mission, Matrix hunted down the mercenaries he could find, leading him to the dictator and his daughter. Death Battle Info Appearance John Matrix is a 36-year-old Caucasian male, standing about 6’2” tall and weighing approximately 240 lbs. He has blue eyes and brown hair that he keeps trimmed short. He has an extremely muscular physique, which he keeps honed by hard work around his remote mountain home. Abilities and Powers Matrix’s training for black ops has made him something of a one-man army. He is familiar with many weapons. When he took on the forces of General Arius he employed such weapons as a Beretta 92SB (pistol), a Desert Eagle Mark I (pistol), an Uzi (submachine gun), a Heckler & Koch HK91A2 (semiautomatic rifle), an M16A1 (assault rifle), a Remington 870 (shotgun), a Valmet M78/83 (light machinegun), an M60E3 (belt-fed machinegun), an M202 FLASH (rocket launcher), M67 (hand grenade), an M18A1 Claymore (mine), and others. He is also an expert with knives and at bare-handed combat. When he needs to, Matrix can improvises weapons from items at hand, employing such items as a spading fork, circular saw blades (thrown like shuriken), a wood cutting axe, a machete, and a pipe (thrown like a spear). Matrix is very strong, and is in prime physical shape, which allows him to carry heavy items, run for long distances without getting winded, and survive long falls. He is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and his excellent situational awareness makes him virtually impossible to sneak up on. When the mercenaries attacked his house, Matrix was not caught completely by surprise, as he was downwind of them and could smell them coming. Weapons and Equipment Matrix maintains a personal armory with just about every type of weapon conceivable in it. However, this armory is in a shed behind his house. Within his house, it appears that the only weapon he keeps handy is his Remington 870, pump-action shotgun. Feats and Strengths * When the mercenaries attacked his house, Matrix smelled before they exposed their presence by opening fire. Gallery Matrix_Carrying_Firewood.png|Matrix carrying firewood. Matrix with M202.jpg|Matrix with M202 FLASH rocket launcher. rty ofr Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Characters Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Combatants Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Team leaders Category:US Combatants